Memories
by sjaraven
Summary: ADDED NEW CHAPTER. Mutant X encounters a Telempath whose mutating powers puts them in danger and threatens their safety from the GSA. (Brennan and Emma pairing.)PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**_Memories _**

  
Author's Note: This is my second Mutant X fan-fic and I would appreciate anything you had to say. I started writing this story months ago but stopped when I ran out of ideas. I decided to put it up and if I get people wanting me to finish it then I will. I've written a few more chapters which will hopefully be up soon, after that it will depend on what you people think as to whether I will continue. So it would be gratefully appreciated if you would please read and review.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Mutant X. The only characters I do own are Alisa, Mary-Anne and Doctor Parker. 

Rating: PG, because there's some fighting. (As I'm still in the process of writing this fan fiction the rating may change later on.)   
  
Summary: Mutant X encounters a Telempath whose mutating powers puts them in danger and threatens their safety from the GSA. (I don't want to give too much away, so please just read the story for yourself.)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

**_Part One:_**

****

**_Friday Night, Felix Club_**

Brennan stood on one side of the bar trying to act cool. The place was crowded and it was hard for Brennan to see any further than a few feet in front of him. The speakers were blazing with some dance song so the floor was crowded with people. Brennan took another sip of his drink and then glanced around the room checking to see if something was happening. Adam had learned from his taps on Genomex that they were making a move on a possible new mutant so Brennan and Shalimar had been sent to the Felix_ Club__ , where everything was supposed to happen, in order to prevent it. Brennan glanced at his watch, noting that it was almost 11.00, and groaned. He was about to report in with Adam when he saw four men enter the club through the side entrance. They were all wearing black suits and after looking around the club started making their way intently through the crowd.___

  Sighing Brennan brought his com-link ring to his mouth and started to speak into it. "Shalimar. I'm over by the bar, four GSA agents just entered. They're heading your way and whoever they're here for they seem to have spotted them."

  "I see them Brennan. They're moving fast towards the back exit by the toilets. Whoever they're chasing must have gone out that way. I'm going to follow them. Meet you round the back." Shalimar replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Outside the Felix Club_**

  When Brennan reached the ally round the back he found Shalimar in the middle of banging two agents' heads together. Two more agents were lying unmoving on the ground and five more were getting out of a van that had just pulled up. 

  Brennan jumped immediately at the nearest of the five agents and took him out with a kick to the chest and a punch in the face. Shalimar pounced on two more, her eyes glowing yellow as she let her feral instincts take over. 

  Brennan looked around for the last two agents and saw them place the body of a girl into their van. Without thinking Brennan brought his hands together, moving them in a circulatory motion a spark of electricity appeared. When he had produced enough energy, he sent it in to two directions hitting both the GSA agents in the back and sending them down.

  Brennan signaled to Shalimar to get the car from out front while he checked the girl's vital signs. 

  She couldn't have been more than 20 years old. She had long blond hair and was wearing a pair of denim trousers and a denim jacket. 

  As Brennan moved to place his hand on her throat, her eyes snapped open and she starred at Brennan with fear in her eyes. 

  "Don't touch me!" She screamed fearfully at Brennan as she knocked his hand away from her.

  Brennan tried to calm her down but she kept shrinking away from his touch. "Just leave me alone. I don't need your help. Just get away from me. Please" she begged fearfully.

  "It's okay I'm here to help. My friend and I took care of the guys who attacked you, but more will come. You have to come with us, you have to trust us." Brennan said gently, wondering what was taking Shalimar so long. 

  The girl looked around confused and then stood up pushing past Brennan. "No I told you I'm fine and I don't need your help. Just leave me alone." she said, looking at Brennan as she moved past him. In her haste she tripped on a loose piece of pavement and tumbled towards the ground. 

  Brennan reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. Her hand connected with his and suddenly his senses became overrun with images and feelings that rushed through him so quickly he couldn't identify any of them. The images and feelings were like blows to his head, he felt himself growing weaker. 

  Suddenly it was like the transference was going both ways, he felt as if somebody was drawing something from him. He tried to break his grip with the girl's hand but he couldn't make his hand move. He heard the girl scream in pain just as the rush of information stopped flowing. He broke away from her weakly and collapsed to the ground.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_One day later at sanctuary………_**

  Brennan woke up to sound of heated whispers nearby. He couldn't distinguish any of the voices and he struggled to open his eyes. He gave a hiss of pain as he moved his head, only now noticing the killer headache he had. Immediately he felt a hand on his shoulder and the concerned voice of Emma telling him to lie still. He looked at Emma's concerned face and gave a weak smile.

  "I'm fine." He said groggily as he noticed that Adam, Shalimar and Jesse were also in the room with the same worried expressions on their faces.

  "Where's the girl, is she okay?" Brennan asked struggling to ignore his headache. Emma sensing that he was in pain immediately went and retrieved a syringe from the side table and injected Brennan with the pain killer. Brennan signed in relief as the drug took almost immediate effect.

  "When Shalimar returned to the alley the girl was gone and you were lying on the alleyway floor unconscious. She brought you back here so we could take care of you." Adam smiled down at Brennan and then continued. "Now the girl in the alley left her purse behind so we able to run her name through the New Mutant Database. Her name is Alisa Brockhelm and she's a telempath like Emma. Now we checked her apartment out but there was no one there so we're looking through the computer for information on any past addresses. I don't think it'll be too long before we find her."

  "Come on Adam." Shalimar stormed angrily glaring at him as she spoke. "You want us to go and help this girl after what she did to Brennan! Whatever it was you said it yourself, she could have killed him." 

  Adam started to reply when Brennan interrupted him. 

  "It was an accident. She didn't mean to do it. She…She warned me." Brennan said softly as he remembered what had happened. 

  "What do you mean she didn't mean to do it?" Adam asked. "What happened?"

   Brennan answered as best he could; describing the weird feelings that assaulted his senses when he'd touched her. When he had finished Adam looked at him thoughtfully.

   "I've heard of some Telempaths who can not only read a person's emotions but can read their memories. It's possible that Alisa's could be one of them and that her power is mutating. It sounds like now whenever she touches somebody, she absorbs their memories and feelings. That was what was happening when you said that you felt like something was being drawn out of you."

  "Wait, if she absorbed Brennan's memories then she'll know everything that he does. If the GSA get a hold of her it'll be over. She'll be able to tell them where we are and the location of the safe houses." Emma said worry etched on her face.

  Adam and Shalimar exchanged worried looks.

  "We'd better find Alisa quickly and hope that she's not on Eckhart's side or else we're history." Adam said. He then turned to look at Shalimar. "You'd better go help Jesse with his search of the computer."

  Shalimar nodded and quickly left the room, followed closely by Adam, leaving Brennan and Emma alone.

**_End of Part One_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, I was on ****Holiday**** and didn't have access to any of my files. Sorry the chapter isn't very long. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and the next one will be up soon I Promise. Please read and review this story as I would like to know what people think about it.**

PART TWO:

**_Saturday, Lunchtime at the Blueberry Café_**

  Alisa sat down in the corner of the Blueberry Café where her friend Mary-Anne Parker worked. It was lunch time so the Café was virtually packed. Opposite her Mary-Anne sat on her break, concern on her face.

  "It was different this time Mary. I mean I didn't just absorb his feelings, I also absorbed memories." Alisa stared down at the cup of coffee she clutched between her hands. "Usually the images start to fade after a few hours, but they're still there. It's……its like the memories are mine, but they're not. I don't know what I'm going to do." 

  Mary-Anne reached out and squeezed Alisa's right arm reassuringly, giving her a small smile.

  "Look. Remember when you're powers evolved for the first time a couple of years back, and you couldn't go near a person without being assaulted by their emotions. You got that through that, you gained control of your powers and you were a stronger person because of it." Mary-Anne smiled at Alisa and squeezed her arm again. "And then when you're powers evolved again, so that whenever you touched someone you absorbed their emotions, you got through that too. You'll get through this. You know how I know that, because you're a strong person, you always have been. Don't worry; you know I'm always here if you need me right?"

  "I know." Alisa answered giving her life long friend a grateful smile. "I just need some time to myself to try and figure all this out. I can't go home. That guy, Brennan, he said that those guys in the suites knew where I lived. And I can't stay with you; because I don't want too put you in any danger." She glanced around the café nervously, expecting at any moment to be attacked. "Look I'd better go." She stood up, taking some bills from her purse and placing them on the table.

  "Where are you going?" Mary-Anne asked, worried for her friend.

  "I know a place, I'll be fine. I'll call you later okay" Alisa hugged Mary-Anne goodbye and then made her way out of the café.

  The moment Alisa had left the building; Mary-Anne pulled out a mobile phone and dialed in a number. The phone was answered after two rings.

  "Genomex, Research and Medical department, how can I help you?" asked a cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

  "Yes. Could I talk to Doctor Gerry Parker, tell him that it's Mary." Mary-Anne answered. She then sat and waited for the man to come to the phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Saturday afternoon, Genomex_**

  Eckhart stood staring through the window behind his desk at the stasis pods below. There was a buzz from the door and a whooshing sound as the door opened.

  Eckhart turned his head slightly so he could see the man who had just entered, and was standing nervously in front of the desk.

  "Doctor Parker, you wanted to speak to me." Eckhart asked stonily smiling to himself when he saw the man tremble. 

  "Yes, Mr. Eckhart, sir. It's about Alisa Brockhelm, the telempath." When Eckhart nodded his head in recognition, Doctor Parker continued. "As you will have heard the operation last night to capture her ran into problems when two New Mutants interfered. An electrical male and a female feral." Doctor Parker stopped completely when Eckhart turned around with a look of anger on her face.

  "Those would be Adam's people. His little band of freaks has been interfering with our work for far too long." Eckhart said angrily.

   "Yes sir and I think I have a solution to that." Doctor Parker said proudly.

   "Explain yourself and I might not have you put in the stasis pods, for the muck up the operation last night." Eckhart said as he sat down at his chair, trying to hide his interest.

  "Well sir, as you know one of the reasons we were interested in Alisa was because in the past 7 years her telempathic powers have mutated several times growing stronger and giving her new abilities. Now I became immediately interested in her 6 months ago when my source first contacted me about her." Doctor Parker looked Eckhart in the eye and gulped when he saw the annoyance on his face. "Any way my source tells me that…"

  "Who is this source of yours Doctor Parker and why is it that you believe the information you're getting is reliable." Eckhart asked interrupting.

  "Her name is Mary-Anne Parker and she's my niece. She and Alisa have been best friends since they were kids. When she contacted me six months ago it was in the hopes that I could help Alisa as she was going through a very painful time. Now Mary-Anne keeps me updated on all of Alisa's changes thinking that I can help cure her friend of any more pain." Doctor Parker said proudly. Then seeing the bored look on Eckharts face he hurriedly continued. "Well Alisa's powers seem to be mutating again, allowing her to absorb the memories and feelings of the people she touches. Last night when Mutant X saved her she accidentally absorbed the memories of a Brennan Mulwray. Which means that she might know where Adam's people are hiding and where the safe houses are." Doctor Parker finished smiling proudly again. 

  "Well then." Eckhart said an evil smile on his lips. "You'd better go bring her in. Just hope that you're right about this."

  Eckhart smiled as Doctor Parker quickly left the room.

End Of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTES- Here is the third part of my story, hopefully I'll be able to put the chapters up faster. I appreciate the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Read and review, please.**

PART THREE:

_Next day at sanctuary………_

  "Brennan, are you sure you're okay." Emma asked worriedly as she entered his room to find him sitting on his bed eyes closed.

  He opened his eyes and gave Emma a weak smile, and motioned for her to close the door behind her.

  "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I guess getting your memories sucked out really takes a lot out of you." Brennan said as Emma sat down next to him on the end of the bed. "How're they doing in locating the girl?"

  "Jesse's monitoring the Genomex computers and Shalimar looking into Alisa's recent credit card history, but so far no luck. But don't worry we'll find her." Emma answered.

  "Emma if I tell you something will you promise not to tell the others?" Brennan asked staring intently into Emma's eyes. When she nodded he continued. "When she touched me she didn't just absorb my memories and emotions, I absorbed hers as well. It was strange it was like she was taking a piece of me but at the same time giving me a piece of herself. I don't think she meant to do it, she seemed as surprised as me when it was happening." Brennan looked down at the floor and away from Emma confused. "Most of the memories have faded, but the strongest ones are still here and it's kind of like I'm two people, you know. I mean on one hand I'm me but on the other it's like I'm have all these memories and feelings for people I've never met and it's very confusing."

  Emma reached out and put her hand on Brennan's hand, giving it a squeeze. He turned to look at her, confusion and pain on his face. It hurt her to see him like that and without thinking she focused on a picture of a bird flying and the feeling of peace and calm.                     

  When she had done that she sent it out to Brennan and watched as his face relaxed and he gave her a grateful smile.

  "Thanks." He said as he stared into her eyes. His smile faltered a bit as he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. Somehow his lips ended up on hers, and as he tried to pull back he felt Emma's hands reach up and fasten in his hair as the kiss intensified. 

  As the kiss grew more passionate they were interrupted by Emma's com-link going of and Adam's voice on the other end of the line.

  "Emma could you come down to the lab for a moment, I need your help." 

  Breaking the kiss, Emma informed Adam that she would be right there, and after giving him one last kiss and a smile she left the room closing the door behind her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_  Next Day………_

_  Brennan wondered down the streets paying little attention to where he was going. He'd needed time to himself so he'd sneaked out of sanctuary while everyone else was still asleep. _

  He hadn't spoken too Emma since they had kissed the day before and he wasn't sure what he should do. He cared deeply for Emma, she was one of his best friends, but he wasn't sure if that feeling was just friendship or something more.

  Then there was the thing with Alisa. He needed to see her. He felt close to her, and he wanted to protect her.

  Brennan was so deep in his thoughts that he at first didn't realize he had stopped. He looked around confused finding himself outside an old disused warehouse. His eyes caught a sign on the door. 

  Suddenly he got a flash of a memory of this place and the feeling of being safe and secure.

  Shocked, he looked around again.

  He knew that he had never been here before and yet the place felt familiar somehow. 

  Looking at the warehouse again he got another flash of the memory this time stronger, blocking out all of Brennan's other senses for a few moments, before it faded away.

   _This must be one of Alisa's memories, he realized._

   He walked over to the door and pushed it, when it didn't budge he gave a sigh of annoyance. 

  Examining the front carefully he saw a window to the side that was not completely shut. Climbing on some conveniently placed boxes he was able to reach the window and push it open enough so he could squeeze through, and lower himself carefully to the ground on the other side. 

  Looking around he found himself in a large room that was covered in dust. There were a few empty boxes lying around but other than that the place was empty.

  He got another flash of memory this time walking through a door then up some stairs.                 

  Looking around he saw a door to his far left and after opening it he saw that there was a pair of stairs there. He walked cautiously up the stairs passing a few doors as he went.   

  When he got to the top of the stairwell he found a door and opened it, entering the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Same Day, Sanctuary………_

  Shalimar and Jesse were scanning computer files when Emma walked into the room. It was midday and Shalimar and Jesse had been on the computer since the early hours of the morning desperately trying to find a lead on were Alisa might be holding out.

  "Have either of you seen Brennan." Emma asked worriedly. "I've looked in his room but he's not there."

  Shalimar and Jesse both shook their heads as they turned away from the computer.

  "Have you asked Adam?" Shalimar said.

  "Yes. He hasn't seen him either. Plus his com-link ring is turned off so I can't locate him on the computers." Emma answered.

  "Emma, Brennan can look after himself. He probably just went for a walk to clear his head. He'll be back before you know it." Jesse offered.

  Emma shook her head. Then making a decision she told them what Brennan had told her the day before. 

   "I'm just worried that he's done something stupid." She finished, biting her lip.

  Shalimar and Jesse exchanged worried looks with each other. 

   "I'm sure he's fine Emma. If he was in any trouble he'd contact us." Shalimar said trying to hide how she really felt. 

   A flashing light in the corner of her eye made Shalimar turn around and quickly scan the information that had appeared on the computer screen.

   "Hey guys I think I've got something." Shalimar said excitedly. "According to this Alisa's uncle owns an old factory on the edge on the city. It's been closed down for the past five years but its still using up electricity. Likelihood is that she's hiding out there until things cool down. We'd better get over there fast. There's no telling how long it'll be before the GSA track it down."

   Emma nodded. "I'll go inform Adam, and then I'll meet you in the double helix in about 10 minutes okay." The others nodded and all three left the room quickly to prepare.

End Of Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Thanks to the people that have reviewed my story, I have enjoyed what people have had to say. I hope you enjoy reading this story and please review. THANKS.**

PART FOUR:

  **_Abandoned Warehouse, Same Day ………_**

  Brennan looked around and found himself in a large room. There were some boxes lining the wall to his left and some furniture-a bed, table and two chairs, fridge, TV and sofa-took up the rest of the room.

  A sudden movement to his left drew his attention as he was suddenly hit hard on the head by some object. He fell to the floor, clutching the back of his head, which was bleeding, and groaned in pain. As he struggled to get back up to his feet he was kicked hard in the side, causing him to roll over on to his back.

  He looked up into the face of his attacker and was shocked to find Alisa standing over him holding a metal pipe above her head ready to strike again. When her eyes met his he saw them widen in shock and then horror as she recognized him. 

  The pipe fell from her hands to land on the floor with a bang, as she knelt down besides him quickly checking his pulse.

  "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." She said as she helped Brennan to his feet and onto the nearby couch where he lay down. "I thought it was one of the men who attacked me the other day. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she sat down beside the couch and stared worriedly into his eyes.

  "I'm fine just got the wind knocked out of me." He stated as he tried to rise and was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dizziness. "Wow, okay maybe I got a little more then the wind knocked out of me." He lay back down as Alisa looked at him worriedly. 

  "I'm sorry. I was trying to get some rest when I heard someone on the stairs." Alisa spoke trying to explain. "I got scared and when I'm scared I tend to block out my powers so I couldn't sense who it was."

  "It's okay, really. Sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't know you were here. I was trying to find you and, I don't know, I was drawn to this building. I kept getting flashes of memory of this place and I followed them here." Brennan said feeling that he had to explain why he was there. "I got the feeling that you found this place safe and I thought you might come here."

  Alisa nodded her head and smiled, looking around the room. "My uncle owns this building. When it was in use I used to come with him to work." Her smile changed becoming sad. "My parents died in a car crash when I was 9. My uncles taken care of me ever since." She stopped talking for a second, getting one of those far away looks in her eyes. "Right after their death I remember running away and for some reason I ended up here, in this room. It was the only place I felt comfortable in. The only place where the pain and fear weren't so overwhelming. This place has always been a safe haven of sorts for me since their death." She finished, her gaze once again returning to Brennan.

  "I'm sorry, about your parents. I know what it feels like to loose people you love." Brennan said.

  "I know." Alisa replied. Brennan gave her a questioning look. "When we touched the other night, I absorbed you're memories and feelings. It's part of my mutating empathic powers." She said with a small smile.

  "What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

  "My powers keep changing, mutating, since I was about twelve. Before that my powers had been minimal. I could sometimes sense people's emotions, but I never had much control over the power. Then I hit puberty. Suddenly I couldn't go anywhere without being confronted with every ones emotions." Alisa turned her head to the side, a tear dropped down her cheek to land on the floor. "You have no idea what it's like. To know what people are feeling, and to be unable to shut those feelings out. They assault your senses; confuse you so you don't know who you are. It's enough to drive a person crazy. It almost drove me crazy if it hadn't been for Mary-Anne." A small smile returned to her face as she turned back to face Brennan, who looked at her concerned. "She was my best friend, had been for years. When my powers mutated she was there for me. She never judged me for being different." She stopped for a second, remembering what they had been talking about. "Anyway, my powers keep growing stronger. A while ago they changed again so that every time I touched someone I absorbed their emotions, and not just what they were feeling at that moment, but strong emotions from their past and memories. Usually the memories and feelings fade after a few hours, but recently they've been growing stronger. I can't control it. When I touch people now, it's like I'm sucking out peoples memories, and once it starts it hard for me to stop."

 "Is that what happened with me." Brennan interrupted.

  "Yes. When I touch people and absorb their emotions and memories it weakens them like it did with you. I don't know why it just does. I've been trying to get a handle on it, and I'd been doing okay, as long as I limit physical contact with other people everything's fine." Alisa suddenly stopped speaking for a second staring at Brennan. "When we touched the transference went both ways. That's never happened to me before I guess I just want to apologies for it. I guess I just lost control; the images I was getting from you were so strong I couldn't control myself. So I'm sorry."

  "You don't have to apologize it was an accident." Brennan said trying to reassure her.

  "Maybe, but I'm sorry anyway." Alisa replied.

  "Just curiously, do you have any idea how long these images are going to remain in my head?" Brennan asked. "I mean, no offence, I just prefer to be alone in my head with nobody else's thoughts."

  "They should fade in about a day or so. The stronger ones will stick around longer, trust me." Alisa said giving a smile to Brennan to show him that she knew what he was going through. "Are you sure you're okay? I could get you a drink or something to eat if you're hungry."

  "I'm fine. Although I wouldn't mind something cold to drink. And maybe an aspirin if you have one?" Brennan said rubbing his head which was hurting.

  "I don't have any aspirin but I think I can take care of that headache for you." Alisa said. She closed her eyes for a moment searching for a connection with Brennan's mind which came instantly. She was immediately confronted by Brennan's emotions, which she quickly pushed down and, focusing on his headache she willed the pain to go down. 

  Brennan sighed in relief as the pain he was feeling quickly eased up until it was gone completely. 

  "Thanks." Brennan said, as Alisa opened her eyes after disconnecting with his mind.

  "I'll just get you a drink." Alisa said as she stood up and went to the fridge to retrieve a can of coke.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Double Helix………_**

  "How long till we get there?" Emma asked Jesse worriedly. She wanted to try and connect with Brennan and find out if he was okay, but she didn't want to invade his privacy if he wanted some time alone. 

  "About 5 minutes at the most." Jesse replied. "Let's just hope that she's there and the GSA hasn't already gotten to her."

  Emma nodded her head as Shalimar placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

  "Don't worry about Brennan." Shalimar spoke softly, sensing that her friend was still worried. "He'll be fine. Right now you have to focus on the mission ahead. When we finish, if Brennan isn't back at Sanctuary by then we'll go and find him, okay."

  Emma gave Shalimar a small smile as she nodded. "I know. Don't worry I'm fine."

  "Hey guys we're here." Jesse stated suddenly after a couple of minutes of silence. 

  As the Double Helix set down in front of an old warehouse, Shalimar, Jesse and Emma stood up and prepared to exit the craft, after putting it on standby.

  As they neared the building Emma stopped suddenly and looked up at the building confused.

  "Emma, what is it?" Shalimar asked worried that something was wrong.

  "Brennan." Emma said. "He's in there."

  "Are you sure?" Jesse asked. Emma nodded her head before starting forward again, increasing her previous speed in a bid to get to him faster. 

  "Well, can you tell if Alisa is with him?" Shalimar asked as Jesse and she hurried to catch up with Emma.

  "I can't get a hit of her, but from what I'm picking up from Brennan he's definitely with someone." Emma said in a slightly pissed off voice, her worry for Brennan's safety suddenly replaced by irritation as she wondered what he was doing with Alisa.

  When she reached the door she tried to open it but found it locked. In frustration she kicked the door, hard wincing in pain, as her foot connected with the door.

  "It's locked." Emma said stating the obvious.

  Jesse and Shalimar both looked at Emma in confusion. They weren't used to Emma acting like this and they were worried that something was wrong.

  "I can bust the door down." Shalimar said staring casually at the door. When Emma nodded, Shalimar backed up a few passes, and was about to kick the door down when Jesse put a hand on her shoulder.

  "I think we should try the silent approach so as not to alarm them." Jesse suggested casually. Shalimar nodded reluctantly as Jesse Phased through the door. When he was through he quickly unlocked the door and opened it so the others could come in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Abandoned Warehouse………_**

  Just as Alisa returned from the fridge with a can of coke she suddenly stopped a few feet from where Brennan was still lying on the couch. She cocked her head to the side as if listening to something.

  "Is something wrong?" Brennan asked worriedly as he sat up. He was feeling better now that his headache was gone and he could think more clearly.

  "There are people outside." Alisa said. "I can sense them. There are three of them; two female and one male. They're coming to the building."

  "We should go." Brennan said standing up. "It might be the GSA."

  "No, it's okay." Alisa said shaking her head. "I can sense that they mean no harm. They're looking for us, one of them is a telempath, and she's easy to read."

  "That must be my friends." Brennan said relaxing a little and then looking at Alisa curiously. "Why can you read Emma so easily?"

  "Well for one thing she's a telempath like me and I've always been able to read them easily." Alisa said shrugging her shoulders. She could sense the people now moving through the building and heading up the stairs. "Also her emotions are very….. strong."

  Brennan had time to look at Alisa questionably before the door to the room burst open and Emma strode in followed closely by Shalimar and Jesse.

  "Hey Brennan what are you doing here?" Shalimar asked as she glanced from Brennan to Alisa with a smile on her lips.

  "I uh… just kind of found her here." Brennan said his eyes locked on Emma. He could tell that she was hurt and that she obviously thought that something had gone on between him and Alisa. He wanted to tell her that nothing had happened but he knew it wasn't the time.

  "So you've been here all morning?" Shalimar asked still smiling. Brennan could tell that she obviously thought that something had happened too, and judging by the look on Jesse's face, he thought the same thing. 

  "For about an hour or so. We've just been talking." Brennan said, directing the last part to Emma. Shalimar gave him a knowing look, while Jesse snickered. Emma just stood there glaring at Brennan, obviously not believing him.

  "Well we'd better get going. There's no telling how long it'll be until the GSA find this place." Shalimar said. "I'm Shalimar, that's Jesse and that's Emma." Shalimar pointed to the others as Alisa nodded shyly.

  Shalimar held her hand out to Alisa, who took it and the group made their way through the building and outside to the Double Helix.

End Of Part Four


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, my computer was messed up and we didn't have access to the internet for a few weeks. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also for those of you who read my story Evolution and were wondering what happened to the sequel I'd like to apologies. Due to school work I haven't had time to get started yet. Since I have a week of school coming up soon I will hopefully get started and as soon as I'm done I'll post it.**

PART FIVE:

**_Monday afternoon, Genomex………_**

Eckhart glared at the cowering figure of Doctor Parker, who stood in front of his desk. the raid on the Factory where they thought Alisa was hiding out at had been a complete disaster; the GS Agents arriving just moments after Mutant X had left with the girl.

  "Doctor Parker, your failure to bring me this girl for the second time in less than a week is putting serious doubt as to your competence." Eckhart spoke in a low voice, happy when it had the desired effect of making the doctor Squirm. "I should have had you dealt with after the first botched operation, but what can I say I'm an optimist. So I gave you a second chance which you also botched. Now tell me, why should I let you have a third chance?"

  "Mr. Eckhart, we still have a chance to capture the New Mutant." Doctor Parker said in a shaky voice as he tried unsuccessfully to hide his fear. "As I told you before my niece is very good friends with the New Mutant in question."

  "Do you have a point?" Eckhart asked irritably as he continued to glare at the doctor.

  "Well sir if Alisa thought that my niece was in trouble we might be able to get her to give herself up." Doctor Parker said, relaxing slightly when Eckhart stopped glaring and began to look thoughtfully at him.

  "You're suggesting that we kidnap your niece and hold her until Alisa gives herself up?" Eckhart said a small smile on his lips. The doctor nodded nervously. "Make the arrangements immediately. Oh and I don't have to remind you what will happen if you fail me again."

  After allowing himself the pleasure of watching the doctor squirm under his gaze, Eckhart dismissed him, and returned to what he had been doing before the doctor interrupted him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Same Day, Sanctuary………_**

  Alisa sat by the waterfall with her eyes closed listening to the relaxing sound of the water falling. She had been at Sanctuary for only a few hours but was already starting to feel better than she had in weeks. 

  She'd spent the first two hours of her stay telling Adam about her constant mutating powers. He'd insisted on running some tests which Alisa only agreed to because she sensed how much he wanted to help her.

  After being given the tour and shown where she would be sleeping while she was staying with them, Alisa had found her way to the waterfall. She felt that it was a good place to meditate and she was in serious need of some time to relax.

  She wasn't sure how long she'd been meditating for but she didn't care. Her body would tell her when it was time for her to stop so she continued to meditate, breathing deeply. Her mind was clear; the only sound she heard was the water which helped to soothe her tired mind.

  Alisa felt the presence of another as they came around the corner and stopped in surprise as they realized that someone else was there. Alisa wasn't surprised by the person, She had felt them coming a few minutes ago.

  Usually the thought of someone coming up behind her while she was meditating would have shocked her out of her state of mind, but today it didn't. 

  Smiling to herself as the figure began to make a hasty escape Alisa spoke.

  "I don't bite you know." Alisa called out softly without opening her eyes. She felt the figure turn around in shock and then glance around nervously. Opening her eyes Alisa turned her head to the side giving Emma a small smile. "You could join me if you'd like?"

  Emma hesitated for a moment before coming forward and sitting down opposite Alisa.

  "Thanks. I just needed to clear my head and this is my favorite place." Emma said uncomfortably, not looking Alisa in the eye. "So how are you?"

  "I'm good." Alisa said smiling. She felt a great liking towards Emma not just because they were both telempath's, but because she could sense what a good person she was. "How are you?" 

  Emma looked at her questionably.

  "When we met before I sensed that your emotions were very confused and strong." Alisa explained somewhat guiltily. Emma looked at Alisa surprised.

  "You can read me?" Emma asked her voice in-avertedly rising.

  "I'm sorry if you find it uncomfortably…" Alisa said apologetically. She knew that some people found it invasive when she read them without their knowledge.

  "Oh no it's not that." Emma said quickly, trying to reassure Alisa. "It's just that I haven't been able to get any kind of hit of you and you seem to be able to read me so easily."

  "You can't?" Alisa asked confused. "I thought that the reason I could read you so easily was because we're both Telempaths."

  "Maybe we should ask Adam about it." Emma suggested. "It could be an effect of your mutating powers or you could just have a stronger hold on your abilities than I do. I wouldn't worry about it though, it's probably nothing."

  Alisa nodded her head and was silent for a few moments thinking..

  "What time is it?" Alisa asked Emma suddenly out of the blue.

  "Um… after three, why?" Emma replied as she checked the time on her watch.

  "I need to call my friend, to tell her that I'm okay." Alisa replied getting up, and looking around the place trying to see if she could locate a phone. When she couldn't she turned back to Emma who was still seated on the floor. "Do you guys have a phone I could use?"

  Emma nodded and stood up, motioning for Alisa to follow her, and led her down the hall to the computer lab.

  "The phone system is linked up to the computers so that if someone tries to trace the call the computer can notify you." Emma said as she typed some commands into the computer. "I'm setting up a secure e-mail address for you; it'll be safer than using the phone. When you call just give the address to your friend that way you can keep in touch while you're staying here."

  "Thanks." Alisa said as Emma keyed in the phone number that she had just given her. The phone started to ring and after the sixth ring it was picked up by an answering machine.

  "Hi this is Mary-Anne Parker and I'm not in right now, so if you'd like to leave a message after the beep I'll get back to you." Mary-Anne's cheerful voice came over the phone followed a second later by a loud beep.

  "Mary-Anne this is Alisa, look I'm just calling to tell you that I'm fine and that I'm staying with some people that can help me. If you'd like to get in touch with me I'm leaving an E-mail address where you can contact me at." Alisa said. She then left the address that Emma had given her before hanging up.

  "So what do you want to do now?" Emma asked as she lent against the wall.

  "If you don't mind I think I'm going to get some rest. I'm feeling kind of tired." Alisa said. 

  Emma nodded and left the room, heading towards the med-lab, while Alisa headed towards the room she was staying in. The truth was she had just been struck with a killer headache. She had tried to push the pain away like she had done for Brennan earlier but it just seemed to make the headache worse. She knew that something was wrong, she could always push the pain away before. She was just able to get to her room when she collapsed on to the bed in severe pain. She curled up into a ball, holding her head in between her hands. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was the feeling that someone was calling for her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Behind the Blueberry Café, Same Time………_**

  Mary-Anne walked out the back door into the alleyway carrying some empty boxes to put in the garbage. She was about to head back in when a noise stopped her. 

  "Hello is anybody there." Mary-Anne called out nervously as she glanced around. When she didn't see anyone she turned back to the door. She was about to open it, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

  A hand was placed over her mouth, while her arms were pinned to her side. She struggled trying to get away but her attacker was too strong. 

  Another person came up in front of her and quickly injected something into her arm. Immediately Mary-Anne began to feel tired and as she struggled to keep her eyes open she saw herself being pulled into a waiting van. Just before she lost consciousness she called out silently for help, hoping that someone would come.

End Of Part Five


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, I was struck by a severe case of writers block and it took me a while to get this chapter written. I appreciate the reviews and there will be more Brennan and Emma action next chapter. **

PART SIX:

**_Med-Lab At Sanctuary, A Few hours later………_**

  Alisa woke up and was immediately confronted by a mass of feelings that assaulted her senses making her cry out in pain. She tried to block them out but found that she couldn't. They were coming from all around her hitting her with such force that she found herself unable to distinguish where they all came from. 

  A hand on her shoulder told her that someone was there and she heard and felt the concerned voice of Emma.

  "What is it, where are you hurting?" Emma spoke. Alisa knew that the others were in the room; their emotions were the strongest and were causing her the most pain.

  "Something's wrong." Alisa gasped out in pain. "I can't….make it stop. The emotions….they're too strong….won't leave me alone…..they hurt too much."

  Alisa screamed out again as she was struck by a sudden burst of feelings. She was beginning to loose her grip on reality. The feeling's that attacked her were too strong. They were pushing her down, forcing her into the recesses of her mind. She tried to fight it but they were too strong. With the last of her strength she gave one final push before the feelings overwhelmed her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Med-Lab At Sanctuary………_**

  Emma looked down at Alisa as she suddenly stopped moving. Fearing the worst Emma felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found one.

  She remembered how she had found Alisa less than an hour ago curled up in a ball unconscious. She had known that something was wrong and had immediately called Adam. Adam had examined her and couldn't find anything wrong. He'd been about to run more in-depth scans when they had all heard Alisa scream out in pain.

  Looking over at Adam, Emma asked concerned. "What's wrong with her Adam?"

  He looked at the computer screen that was monitoring Alisa's vitals for a moment before looking up at Emma and the rest of the team who all wore the same concerned looks on their faces.

  "I've been going through the scans that I took earlier and they show that her New Mutant DNA is in a constant state of mutation." Adam said. He started to pace. "I'll know more when I get the results back from the tests I just run. From what Alisa said it sounds like she's somehow lost control of her powers, whether that's due to a sudden growth in her power or something else, I don't know."

  "Is she going to be okay?" Brennan asked, as he moved closer to Alisa's bed. "I mean, is she in a coma, or what?"

  "Her brain activity would indicate that she's in some kind of catatonic state. As to whether or not she's going to be okay, I don't know." Adam answered. "Can you get a hit of off Alisa and find out if she's okay?"

  "No. I haven't been able to read her." Emma said. When Adam looked at her concerned she explained. "I just figured that her powers were more evolved then mine and they blocked anyone from reading her."

  "Well I want you to try anyway." Adam said. "You might have a chance of getting in due to her current condition." Emma nodded and was about to try and connect with Alisa when Adam grabbed her. "Be careful okay, we don't know what's wrong with her."

  Emma nodded her head and then turned to face Alisa's still form. Slowing her breathing down she closed her eyes and opened her mind. She linked to Alisa's mind almost immediately, her surprise turned to horror as she was suddenly struck with a tidal wave of emotional energy that shoved her out almost immediately.

  Screaming in pain Emma collapsed into Brennan's waiting arms.

  "Emma what is it?" Brennan asked concern in his voice as he supported her weight.

  "I'm okay." Emma said as she recovered and stood up straighter. Instead of moving out of Brennan's arms she stayed, leaning her head on his chest and giving him a small reassuring smile. 

  "What did you see?" Adam asked, causing Emma to glance at him before turning her eyes to Alisa.

  "The emotions, they're so strong. She can't block any of them out." Emma said as she tried unsuccessfully to erase that experience from her mind. "They're attacking her, forcing her back into the recesses of her mind. Eventually they'll force her so deep into herself that she won't be able to get back."

  "How long do you think she has?" Adam asked worriedly.

  "I'm not sure…a few days at most." Emma said.

  "Okay, I'm going to run some more in-depth scans, hopefully they'll reveal something." Adam said. He looked at Emma concerned as she seemed to be struggling to stay on her feet. "Emma why don't you go and lye down, you look like you could use some rest." Emma nodded as Brennan helped her out of the Med-Lab leaving Adam, Shalimar and Jesse alone.

  "What should we do Adam?" Shalimar asked.

  "Could you two monitor the computers in case something happens, I'll be busy for a few hours running those scans." Adam said a bit distractedly as he made his way over to the computers.

  "You got it Adam." Jesse said as he and Shalimar left the Med-lab.

End Of Part Six


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. My writers block has finally cleared so I should be able to finish this story soon. Thanks for the reviews._**

****

PART SEVEN:

**_Emma's Room Sanctuary………_**

****

  Brennan helped Emma into her bed and was about to leave when Emma's pleading voice stopped him.

  "Please don't leave me alone. Stay." Emma said desperately.

  A bit surprised Brennan turned and made his way back to her bed. Sitting down next to the bed he looked at Emma's face, her eyes big with unshed tears.

  "Emma are you okay?" Brennan asked worriedly.

  "I'm fine it's just when I connected with her mind it brought back some unwanted memories." Emma said as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

  "Do you want to talk about it?" Brennan asked as he took hold of Emma's hand reassuringly.

  Emma was silent for a while as she stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. 

  "When I was 13 I lost control of my powers." Emma spoke softly. "I couldn't control the rush of emotions that I was picking up and they almost overwhelmed me. I got control pretty quickly and it was no where near as bad as it is with Alisa but I couldn't help remembering."

  Brennan reached out and wiped away some of the tears that had started to fall down Emma's face. 

  "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Brennan said as he stared, concerned, into her eyes.

  "No one does. Not even Adam or Shalimar."  Emma said as she started to get a hold on her emotions. "After it happened I just wanted to forget about it. It was so hard to even think about it, that I just tried to block it out."

  Emma could feel the concern and worry coming of Brennan and began to feel uncomfortable. She had not meant to tell him, but now that she had she realized that she had needed someone to talk to for a while. The incident had left her with a fear that she would loose control of her powers again and that there was nothing she could do about it. Talking to Brennan about it had allowed her to get it of her chest and she felt calmer about it. Although she didn't regret telling Brennan she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Feeling that she needed to change the subject Emma said the first thing that came to her mind, and immediately regretted it.

  "So, what happened between you and Alisa this morning?" Emma turned away from Brennan, not really wanting to hear his response. She heard Brennan sigh and she picked up that he was feeling frustrated but also something else which she couldn't identify.

  "Emma, nothing happened between me and Alisa." Brennan said. "We just talked, that's all. Look after our kiss the other day I was confused, I wasn't sure what I was feeling for you and I just needed time to myself to figure all of this out. And I have."

  Brennan stopped talking, trying to get up the courage to say what needed to be said. Emma sensed what he was going to tell her before he did, but she needed to hear him say it.

  "Emma…I Love you." Brennan said finally. Having said it he now felt relief and a small amount of fear as to how Emma would reply. He had unconsciously turned his back to the bed and was surprised when he felt a hand turning him around. Before he had time to react, he felt Emma's lips on his. Reaching out with his hands he pulled Emma closer to him, intensifying the kiss.

   As they broke away from each other, breathless, Emma gave Brennan a smile.

  "I love you to." Emma said as she stared into Brennan's eyes. She felt Brennan relax, so that the only emotion she could sense from him was love. 

  They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other until Brennan pulled away regretfully. 

  "You need to get some rest." Brennan said. Emma nodded reluctantly, as Brennan helped her to lye down in her bed. He gave her a kiss before making his way to the door, turning the light of so that Emma could get some rest. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Sanctuary, Med-lab………_**

  Leaving Emma's room, Brennan made his way to the Med-lab to check up on Alisa. Entering the Lab he found Adam in the process of running a scan on Alisa's prone body.

  "Found anything yet?" Brennan asked as the scan finished and Adam headed over to the computer system to look over the results.

  "Yes. I think I can stabilize her mutant DNA so it won't continue to evolve out of control like it has been but whether or not that will help fix her current state I don't know."

  "Do you have any idea what caused her to loose control of her powers yet?" Brennan asked as he walked over to her side and stared down at her unmoving form.

  "I don't know." Adam confessed. "It could have been caused by her mutating DNA or it could be something else."

  "Do you need any help?" Brennan asked.

  "No. If you need something to do why don't you go check up on Shalimar and Jesse." Adam said.

  Brennan nodded and turned away from the surgical bed where Alisa lay. As he turned, his hand brushed against hers and immediately a connection was formed between them. Unlike before there was no sudden rush of images, Instead Brennan was confronted by one mental image.

_  Fear, Pain, a silent cry for help._

  It struck him with such force that his legs gave out beneath him and Brennan found himself on the Med-Lab floor struggling to catch his breath. He wasn't sure how he knew what the image meant, it had been so brief and didn't seem very revealing, but somehow he understood what the meaning.

  "Brennan. Are you okay?" Adam asked concerned as he knelt next to Brennan.

  "I'm okay, Adam, but we've got other problems to worry about." Brennan said as he struggled to his feet. "Alisa just sent me a mental image that she picked up before she lost consciousness. Her friend Mary-Anne is in trouble."

  "What kind of trouble." Adam asked, not questioning how Alisa had been able to connect with Brennan much less have him understand what she was trying to communicate in the state she was in. He had learned long ago that where New Mutants were involved anything was possible.

  "She's been kidnapped by the GSA." Brennan replied. Seeing the questioning look on Adam face, he continued. "Don't ask me how I know it's them, I'm not sure myself. But that's what Alisa sent me."

  "Well if the GSA has her than we need to get her back." Adam said thinking quickly. "You'd better go get Shalimar and Jesse, brief them on the situation and then get to the Double Helix. I'll access the GSA computers and determine where they took her, because I doubt they would have risked taking her to Genomex."

  Brennan nodded as he headed out of the lab, pausing as he reached the door.

  "What about Emma?" He asked.

  "Leave Emma out of this, I want her to get some rest." Adam ordered as he headed over to the computers to start going through the Genomex database, checking up on all the recent GSA activity.

End Of Part Seven.


End file.
